A Glimpse of Darkness
by DawnRed
Summary: A short, one-shot that briefly looks into what emma was thinking in the granny's scene at the end 05X1. A glimpse into the Dark Swan's mind.


"Isn't Obvious?"

She walks toward her mother

"You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me"

Her mother looks up at her with big doe eyes. Fear and confusion cloud her features as she holds baby Neal closer to her.

Emma places a cold, almost comforting, hand on her mother's cheek, satisfied when her mother shivers upon contact.

"You failed"

In her dark clarity, she can indulge on all the wrongdoings of her life. They give her purpose and motive for what she has planned. Still, this scene where all her so called loved ones are gathered reminds Emma of a different time.

The first time she broke the curse.

She first met her mother and father gathered outside granny's. Her mother had looked at her with so much wonder as she placed a warm, comforting hand on her face. Which, is why emma repeated the gesture now—mockingly.

Her mother may have been cursed for 28 years and she may have lost her parents but that is in no way equal to the pain she brought her. Her mother was a princess, her mother found true love on her first try, her mother got 28 years of forgetting her tragedies and in the end was rewarded with a husband, a daughter, a grandchild, a baby and it was all Emma's doing!

Darkness begins to cloud Emma's mind. She will not feel pity for her mother, whom has not real conception of the pain and isolation she put her through. Worst off is the fact that her mother's guilt prevents her from asking.

' _She doesn't care'_ speaks the dark voice in her head

"Emma stop. That's enough."

Emma turns sharply to the woman responsible for everything wrong in her life. Is it not enough that she made her an orphan, made it so that Emma grew up despising her parents for giving her away, that she now has to share the one thing she is certain she loves most in the whole world.

"Or what?" she challenges

Regina reaches too confidently and too quickly, for her last line of defense.

' _To control her, destroy her.'_ Emma seethes. And to think that Emma once believed them to be friends.

"Looking for this?" She asks mockingly, as she thrusts the dagger in front of Regina's face

"Nobody's going to touch this dagger but me" Emma enjoys seeing the fear and defeat on Regina's face.

Regina is such an unhappy woman. She must take and take to fulfill the dark hole in her life. It started with her parents and continues with her. Regina has robbed her of her son, her happily ever after, and after Camelot has tried to rob her of her identity. The savior. Emma's going to teach her a lesson. Whether bad or good, she will always be better. Emma might have been untrained but her magic has always been stronger, her intentions have always been noble. She was the better savior and now as the new dark one she will prove to her that she is better at destroying the lives of those around her than Regina _ever_ was!

The darkness grows stronger and clouds her mind.

She decides then and there that she will start by first taking Regina's happy ending.

' _give her a taste of her own medicine'_

Emma turns away from Regina as she continues to stalk toward a stunned Killian. Her face betrays nothing, but she can't help but feel disappointment.

' _I had such high hopes for you_ ' she thinks detachedly

"Now for what you all did to me. You're about to be punished" the fear evident in everyone bring her great satisfaction, feeds her dark impulses

"Why are you doing this?"

He says it so softly she almost thinks he didn't mean for her to hear.

She turns back around. His too blue eyes burn of question, of hurt, of desperation.

' _good'_ she thinks _'let him feel her pain'_

"Because" she answers cooly "I'm the dark one"

She vanishes in a dark cloud of smoke.

She is done fighting the demons of others. She will no longer hold the hopes and dreams of her parents, she will not fight for a woman who does not deserve her mercy, and she will not love a broken man.

It is time everyone else got a taste of her demons. Faced her wrath.

She is done being the savior.

* * *

So yea, this is sort of like the first time I've written anything for this fandom. But I'm so psyched for this season and this sort of just came to me. I was also quick to write this so excuse an error you find. :)

Feel free to tell me what you think :)


End file.
